The present disclosure relates generally to the buffering and/or playback of audio broadcast data on an electronic device and, more particularly, to various power management techniques that may be applied to the buffering and/or playback of audio broadcast data when the electronic device is operating in a low power state.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Radio programming, which may include both terrestrial broadcasts (e.g., AM, FM) and satellite broadcasts (e.g., XM Satellite Radio and Sirius Satellite Radio, both currently operated by Sirius XM, Inc., of New York City, N.Y.), typically broadcasts a wide variety of content, such as music, talk shows, sporting events, news programs, comedy programs, and drama programs, to name just a few. Further, with the exception of some subscription-based satellite radio services, most radio broadcasts are generally free of cost and readily accessible through most electronic devices that include an appropriate receiver, such as an antenna, and tuning components for selecting a particular radio frequency or band of frequencies. For instance, electronic devices that provide for the playback of radio programs may include non-portable electronic devices, such as a stereo system in a home or automobile, as well as portable electronic devices, such as portable digital media players having integrated radio antenna(s) and tuners. Accordingly, due to the diversity of available programming content and the relative ease of access to radio broadcasts, many individuals listen to the radio throughout the day as a form of entertainment (e.g., sporting events, talk shows) or leisure (e.g., music broadcasting), or for informative purposes (e.g., news reports).
Typically, radio programming follows a predetermined broadcast schedule, such that each program is broadcasted at a particular scheduled or designated time. Thus, in order to listen to a live broadcast (e.g., in real-time) of a particular radio program, an individual would generally need to be tuned to the particular station at the scheduled time of the radio program. However, there may be times at which an individual may not be able to tune in to a particular radio program at the start of its designated broadcast time, thus missing all or a portion of the program. As such, it may be convenient to provide techniques by which radio broadcasts may be buffered (e.g., stored) on an electronic device for playback at a later time. Additionally, some electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices, may operate on a limited supply of battery power and, therefore, may encounter instances in which there is insufficient power to buffer and playback the entirety of a selected radio program.